User blog:Dimensional consciousness/Galactic History
This is a new part to the history of the infinite multyvers, the last parts title was misleading when you think about it but it did have pdf's linked on it that talk about what happened before the events on earth but this part will have more information about what happened before the events on earth and it will have information about what happened on earth. Ohalu council The Ohalu Council(Xen energy ethereal council which is made up of the 12 Gods of creation and God) is Sirian Based and is a Group of Angelistic Beings from Heaven ("NON-PHYSICAL HEAVENLY" Black and the Brown Sirian's.) and they are from the Higher Dimensions. They are the Elohims(Sirian-Anunnaki). The Ohalu Sirian's volunteered to descend a portion of themselves to act as a bridge, or balance, for the descension into Physical Reality. They descended into Physical Bodies to experience Physical Reality. Which can only be experienced from a Physical Body, and not a Light Body. This group became known as the Sirius A. The Torah aka the first five books of Moses, which is the Old Testament, come from Ohalu Council and they have been dramaticly changed.Old Hebrew language is the language of Ohalu Council.This is the world language and it comes from cosmic inteligence which you call God. Sirian Council Sirian Council (MC Eieyani Master Council or Azurite Council): They serve as the central administrative council for the IAFW efforts and as the primary liaison between the Yanas collectives in the Energy Matrix and the Guardian Nations within out Time Matrix. Creation of the Universe The Third Universe was created by the Black and Brown Sirian Ohalu Council Elohim/s. It of which was the Dense Physical Plane then. Where the first Dense Physical Plane Vibrational Beings had existed then. Who were the "PHYSICAL NON-HEAVENLY" Black and the Brown Sirian's. As was the Great God Creator of the first Flesh Being Sirian's then. 12 Gods of creation The 12 Gods of creation also known as the Ohalu Elohim are individual portions of the Infinite Intelligence. Infinite intelligence The Law of One states that there is only one, and that one is the Infinite Creator, which Ra also calls “Infinite Intelligence” and “Intelligent Infinity.” It is impossible to describe the “one undifferentiated intelligent infinity, unpolarized, full and whole” but It can be activated or potentiated. Each portion of the creation contains, paradoxically, the whole. The Law of One, though beyond the limitations of name, as you call vibratory sound complexes, may be approximated by stating that all things are one, that there is no polarity, no right or wrong, no disharmony, but only identity. All is one, and that one is love/light, light/love, the Infinite Creator. Questioner: Was the galaxy that we are in created by the infinite intelligence or was it created by a portion of the individualized infinite intelligence? Ra: I am Ra. The galaxy and all other things of material of which you are aware are products of individualized portions of intelligent infinity. As each exploration began, it, in turn, found its focus and became co-Creator. Using intelligent infinity each portion created an universe and allowing the rhythms of free choice to flow, playing with the infinite spectrum of possibilities, each individualized portion channeled the love/light into what you might call intelligent energy, thus creating the so-called natural laws of any particular universe. Each universe, in turn, individualized to a focus becoming, in turn, co-Creator and allowing further diversity, thus creating further intelligent energies regularizing or causing natural laws to appear in the vibrational patterns of what you would call a solar system. Thus, each solar system has its own, shall we say, local coordinate system of illusory natural laws. It shall be understood that any portion, no matter how small, of any density or illusory pattern contains, as in an holographic picture, the One Creator which is infinity. Thus all begins and ends in mystery. Satan and the Draconians creation Satan wished to create a model universe for his beliefs. Satan’s goal was to totally control all physical universes and lock them off from salvation. Satan still wants to control the minds of all beings so that the only link they have to the Mind of God is what he allows. Satan became the head of the collective consciousness of the nubilus ethereal beings therefor naming the collective consciousness satan. Nubilus ethereal beings entered this universe during the time of the Lyraen civilization. The nubilus ethereal beings operated at the right hand of Satan(And the nubilus ethereal council which Satan(Enlil) is apart of) and created a civilization within the DNA of the anunnaki(Because Enlil was an anunnaki wo turned into a draconian) and they inserted the nubilus ethereal gene. They developed into the Draco (cold blooded, reptilian), nubilus ethereal beings incarnated in these dracos. This race wasnt originally known as the draconians and was created by the Anunnaki and Orion Empires with a consciousness that was 99% xen energy and 1% nubilus energy(most alien races that are physical have 99% xen energy and 1% nubilus energy based consciousness), this race was a Orion-Anunnaki hybrid race that evolved into the Martians which Enlil ruled and later manipulated there consciousness to create the Draconian empire/Dark morpher empire. Lyraen civilization Lyraens were an ethereal race which originated from the ethereal race in Sirius which are the Elohim OhaIu(The Elohim OhaIu created this 3rd universe/3rd vibrational dimension). At the center of the galaxy was the Lyraen civilization which was border line E.T./physical reality it was Christlike, etheric, and very noble. The Lyraens were the greatest culture ever known to this galaxy; their sphere of influence covered not only this galaxy but many around it for millions of years. Without physical bodies in their pure state, they had bodies made of light. Their first colony on Earth was the beginning of the original Atlantean civilization which was etheric/E.T. like. The Lyraens realized that their civilization was in jeopardy from the Draco race(Draconians). They decided to create a balance in physical form between themselves and their opposites in hope of preventing conflict. This was the creation of the Amphibian race (hybrid of reptilian/mammalian) and was a gigantic galactic, inter galactic, and inter universal experiment. The Amphibian races were designed by OhaIu through the Sirians to be a bridge. Ohalu Council is an E.T./Angelic group that has the function of tabernacle (that which covers and protects) and acts as a bridge. Its purpose is to span the gap between physical reality and true reality. The Lyraens incarnate into physical bodies, the E.T. group who performed the Ohalu function volunteered to descend a portion of itself to act as a bridge, or balance, for this incorrect pattern. This group became known as Sirius A. Factions developed as DNA was manipulated and altered to suit the various environments in which the light beings now lived. Physical bodies were designed to accommodate the atmospheres and conditions of the various planets that encompassed the Lyraen civilization. This Galactic civilization, once comprised of unified beings each identical to the other, was now confronted with differences in body type. They followed the pattern of the 12 rays emanating from the Mind of God, thereby producing the 12 frequencies, or main Galactic root races(12 ancient god empires, 12 races of this Lyraen civilization). Their first colony on Earth was known as Lemuria. At the same time the negative side (Draconian race) developed into the dark reptilian races and eventually insect species. Parts of the old Lyraen civilization were absorbed into the Draco empire. Among these were the star systems of Rigel, Zeta Reticuli 1, and Zeta Reticuli 2. Pleaidian Council Another group formed called the Pleaidian Council. The Pleaidians are a sub-race of one of the 12 root races known as the Xenplexians/Anunnaki. The Pleaides is a group of 7 stars with 16 inhabited planets. The Pleaidian Council had the intention of recreating the Lyraen civilization They started what is known as the Atlantean Empire or the second Atlantean cycle knows as the Atlans, the first cycle was an etheric/E.T. type colony comprised of the original Lyraen civilization. The Atlantean Empire was later infected by the Martians/Draconians. Martians, Draconians and Atlantis In order to remove the Martian infection and the Draconians from Earth, the Nordics, who are in control of the Pleaidian Council made an alliance with the Anunnaki(Sirian Elohim Ohalu). Severe battles ensued between the allies of the Nordics and the Anunnaki against the Draco/Lemurians. When the Draco realized that they would be driven off the planet Earth, they prepared vast underground bases. At the same time the Xenplexians/Anunnaki created a race from primate genetics which developed into the human race. The Martian infection in the Atlantean empire eventually gained control and the draconians took control and used the empire for evil, the Sumerians civilization was created with the help of the Sirian Ohalu. (After the War in heaven one of the Martian-Orion queens escaped and she may have came back in the past few years but she is no longer working for the Draconians and Enlil) Around 12,000 to 16,000 years ago BCE(0 WIH(0 war in heaven happens)) the Draconians began experimenting with the core of the Earth itself, from within the inner systems of tunnels that connected various parts of the planet. Tunnels that had been constructed many millions of year’s prior by the elder race. These experiments, which occurred deep with the Earth’s core, would ultimately have disastrous effects. At one point the Light Membrane by which consciousness itself could connect to this dimension, began to fall apart, and Earth faced a total ecological breakdown. The experiments with earths core which was implanting crystal generators into it caused this. These crystal generators were the crystal pyramids the martians/draconians built to gain access to the ley lines and create there own consciousness grids to manipulate human consciousness and control it. The creation of the greys The Orion-Draconians decided to create a race of beings out of humanoid genetics to monitor the occurrences on Earth for the Draco. Famous for abducting humans, they are the 4 foot and 3 foot "Greys" with the black wrap around eyes and are under the control of the Rigelians who work directly for the Draco Empire. The Rigelians were once part of the Lyraen Civilization and were physically equal to the tall blonds or Nordics. During the Draco invasion of that sector (Civil War), their planet was so bombarded and contaminated by nuclear waste that they degenerated into a genetically and hormonally weak race which survives by using the life material of others. 12 Hebrew tribes During the period that the Sirians influenced the Egyptian civilization, further genetic purification was needed. The Hebrew race was introduced by the Sirian-Anunnaki/Xenplexians as a further attempt to overcome the reptilian brain and balance the Left Brain and Right Brain. Symbolically, the Hebrew race is a Pineal Gland through which global Kundalini can rise by way of a Christ figure emerging. DNA is programmed to be released at various stages until this is accomplished. The 12 tribes of Israel represent the 12 frequencies as they relate to Earth and their unification back to the source. People now live in what might be called the end of time, or the final stages of the 9th completion of the Book of Revelation programming. All frequencies are returning to claim their own and in the purification of their frequencies on Earth, they themselves will be purified, leading to the perfection of the illusion for each of the 12 rays and allowing for return to the Mind of God. The ark of the covenant is the comunication device between the physical world and the hyperspace. Sirians gave the Hebrew instructions on how to build them If the planet falls under Draco occupation is this happens the rest of the Galaxy would be in danger that's why many races are interested in this planet. The Draconian empire occupies a bigger part of the Galaxy and it goes to the center. The Solar Brotherhood of the seven rays This discourse is about the Ancient Lemurian bloodlines of the Aramu Muru. A legendary bloodline that goes back many centuries to people known as the Aser, the Elder race(Which are the Lyraens ethereal beings(Seraphim/Sons of Fire) which became the humans first root race) This elder race cohabitated the planet along with the hybrid children of the Anunnaki, who have been here on the Earth plane for over 400,000 years. Lemuria is actually the name for the latter part of lands once known as, the Motherland of Mu. The destruction of lands of Mu and its submergence was not a singular incident, but a series of cataclysms. After the initial devastation had its way, many of the landmasses that comprised MU were lost. However much of the lands remained and would become rebirthed as Le-mu-ria. After initially three periods of destruction, what was left of Mu was rebirthed as Lemuria. Around 12,000 to 16,000 years ago BCE(0 WIH(0 war in heaven happens)) the Draconians began experimenting with the core of the Earth itself, from within the inner systems of tunnels that connected various parts of the planet. Tunnels that had been constructed many millions of year’s prior by the elder race. These experiments, which occurred deep with the Earth’s core, would ultimately have disastrous effects. At one point the Light Membrane by which consciousness itself could connect to this dimension, began to fall apart, and Earth faced a total ecological breakdown. The experiments with earths core which was implanting crystal generators into it caused this. These crystal generators were the crystal pyramids the martians/draconians built to gain access to the ley lines and create there own consciousness grids to manipulate human consciousness and control it. At some point when the Elder Races realized the certain events were going to be inevitable, and the destruction could not be averted, it would be necessary to take drastic measures to save something, or loose everything. No doubt there, were many meetings between the wisdom counsels that existed it those times amongst the Elder Races about what to do, or if anything could be done at all. Everything that had been created; all the glory of millions of years of evolution was about to vanish from the annals of time. As well, they fore saw that this problem might spread throughout our solar system, perhaps even the Universe. If this occurred the memories of untold millions of beings throughout the Galaxy could be totally wiped clean from the Akashic Records. The Saga of the Lords of MU *Aramu Muru. (Serpentine Father) *Aramu Mayu (Serpentine Mother) The legend goes that just before the final destruction of Lemuria, Sanat Kumara, grandfather to the Solar Brotherhood assigned his heir Aramu Muru and 12 other "Serpentine Lords" to take the records and power objects of the Amaru to various parts of the world for safekeeping. These beings were the hybrid children of the Anunnaki and the Elder Earth race of the Aser. These groups or ‘Rings’ as they were called would later become known in our history as founding genetic lines or clans, with origins back to the ‘Root Race’ or the Elder Race, an original Earth Race. These rings were placed in each culture. Ancient Societies of the Seven Rays Solar Brotherhood The Order of the Seven Rays & Path of the Dragon Mystery School have existed since the dawn of humanity. Legend has it that they were founded by a Star Nation culture bearer known as Sanat Kumara or Karttikeya ("Son of the Pleiades") who arrived on Earth from the Seven Sisters, the headquarters of the Order of the Seven Rays in our part of the galaxy, with the secrets of human evolution. He taught developing humanity the alchemical practices through which a man or woman could achieve Godhood and realize their divinity. Through him they could achieve God-Realization, which is the final goal of human evolution. Karttikeya established the Order of the Seven Rays and Path of the Dragon on the ancient Pacific Continent of MU as vehicles within which the mysteries he had brought to Earth could be taught. He then became Earth's first Dragon King to oversee the spiritual evolution of humanity. His courts and thrones continue to exist on both the physical plane and higher dimensions. Rings: #Nagas (Serpents in Sanscrit) of Indus (India). #The earliest Mayans and their first Serpent kings, Caramaya and Naga Maya. #Later the Serpentine Kings Kukulcan and Quetzalcoatal creating the Itza Maya Culture of South America. #The Lung Dragons of China, and an interesting fact is that an ancient Chinese term for dragon was Naga. #Amarus and Con Ticci Viracocha of Peru. #The Zohar is said to have passed from Adam to Noah and then to Abraham, who immigrated to Egypt. The Zohar or the Books of Splendor – were the Original texts of the Kabbalah. An earlier priest cult in Egypt was specifically formed to take care of the Royalty that went by the title of “Messah" or Crocodile Lords, who also lay claim to the Adam or Amen (Sun King) as being their Kamara. The early Egyptians who built the pyramids were called the Naga, which may be due to the influence of... #The Olmec returning to North Africa from the lands of the Maya. #The Azteca who absorbed the cultures and religions of Meso-America had the goddess Coatlcue she wore a skirt of snakes, she is often depicted as having two dragon heads. #In the mythology of Sumeria the goddess Tiamat the goddess of chaos energy. The Babylonian sun god, Marduk. In a celestial battle which took place in the heavens, Marduk slew Tiamat. Then, from Tiamuat’s dismembered body, he fashioned the heavens and the earth. From her dragon’s blood Marduk created man. #Nidhogg is said to be the Dragon Father of an underground world known by the Norse as Niflheim. The other 'Rings,' are unknown, (although not entirely) and have been lost to Myth and Legend. Possibly they are in the North lands. Returning to the Saga of The Aramu Muru Aramu Muru in the final days of Lemuria established the Rings of each of the Children of the Sun. With each individual Ring there was then appointed a circle comprising of 13 priests, and 13 priestesses, one head figure became the elected symbolic spiritual leader or Aramu. Aramu Muru for the men and Aramu Mayu for the women; and thus began the Legends of the Ring Lords. Each Ring that was chosen was then instructed to take their records of ancient wisdom to their respective regions and hide the items at specific locations, deep within the chambers of ancient mountains; until it was the time of the Awakening! These individuals were faithful in their belief, and wise in their understandings of the original teachings.Each had been close to the great and wise Sanat Kumara, the Kumara, the father. (Not as in Father God, rather oldest remembered Relative. The First Kumara the Aten-Adama.) Later, it is recorded that a similar event occurred on Atlantis with certain descendents of these original serpentine lords, ‘''the Sons of One''’ who were chosen to take the Atlantean records and teachings to the delegated pan-Atlantic territories. They established several colonies, among these locations were: *the School of Pythagoras *the Temple of Delphi *School of Amen, Egypt, where the well-known Emerald Tablets were said to be amongst these ancient records brought there, and buried beneath the Sphinx It is said that later, after the decline of the society in Egypt, the Emerald Tablets were taken from their resting place by non other than Nefertiti, Queen to Akhenaten who was a Kumara and schooled in the Brotherhood of the Seven Rays, to the Halls of Records in the Yucatan. There they remain waiting to this day in safe keeping! Akhenaten received his teachings in the Brotherhood of the Seven Rays, in a secret school that is known to be in the Andes Mountains. There are those that hold to the belief that this school was the ancient university of Machu Picchu, others argue that it was Tiahuanaku, the famed city of the sun. No records oral or otherwise have survived which designate which location it may have actually been. Perhaps those records are still to be revealed. These records were to remain in cloistered solitude, until there was a sign was to seen in the heavens, a sign that would be unmistakable, and born of Source itself, telling those who remained true to the original covenants and teachings that the brotherhood would begin the process of awakening. The long slumber of the indigenous masters and the process of mankind awakening from their sleep of forgetfulness was at long last over, and the process of ‘the Awakening’ had begun. The descendants of this original Solar Brotherhood established by Sanat Kumara have become known through recorded legend and Myth as the Kumara. In European mythology, they are the Great White Brotherhood. It is said the Sanat Kumara himself is the direct descendent of the original Kumaras who came along with the Hathors, to Earth from Venus. The Adepts known as the Kumara, were and remain a highly mystical order of the Great Solar Brotherhood. The term Kumara has in our contemporary understandings come to mean "the androgynous serpentine beings." Although it translates more accurately to ‘Father,' those of the Elder Race. You can find references to the Kumara the shining ones, in the Hindu Puranas where they are described as being the first teachers of Tantra Yoga on the Earth, and the descendents of Ti and Tiye. As well there are numerous references to 'the shining ones' (Elohim) in the Bible and the Koran. The Theosophists having their roots in and foundation teachings of the likes of Helena Blavatsky, Alice Bailey, and Krishnamurti, who refer to the Kumara as their beloved founders. The Theosophists also claim that Sanat Kumara himself has remained on Earth for thousands of years, as an Ascended Master. In the lands of the Naga Maya these serpentine priests of the Kumara became known as the Quetzlcoatls or Kukulcans, later the Azteca would call their Emperors the Montezuma’s. Then we have the Djedhi (the "Stable Serpents") of Egypt with their lineage of the “Messah or princes of the Crocodile kings, the Druid Adders of Britain, and the Dactyloi of Greece. It is interesting to note that wherever these Kumara Priest Kings, Priests of the Dragon Lords born of Lemurian and Atlantean cultures; they built temples aligned with our sister planet Venus the bright and morning star and the planet itself became associated with saviors and the immortals. the Bible says: "I Jesus have sent mine angel to testify unto you these things in the churches. I am the root and the offspring of David, and the bright and morning star" (Revelation, chapter 22, verse 16) The Pale Prophet, Quetzalcoatl, told those who followed his teachings that he would return after, 'Five full cycles of the Morning Star.' The Morning Star is of course Venus, which plays a very big part in Amerindian Spirituality of the Americas. The Venus Calendar is the main factoring equation upon which all the Incan, and Mayan and Hopi Prophecies are calculated. The prophet Daniel recorded his vision of Sanat Kumara, whom he called "the Ancient of Days." Book of Daniel: Chapter 7 "I beheld till the thrones were set in place, and the Ancient of days did sit, whose garment was white as snow, and the hair of his head like the pure wool. His throne was like the fiery flame and his wheels as burning fire. (His chakras.)" "A fiery stream issued and came forth from before him. Thousand thousands ministered unto him, and ten thousand times ten thousand stood before him." "I saw in the night visions, and, behold, one like the Son of man came with the clouds of heaven, and came to the Ancient of days, and they (members of the Brotherhood) brought him (Jesus) near before him." "And there was given him dominion and glory and a kingdom, that all people, nations and languages should serve him. His dominion is an everlasting dominion, which shall not pass away, and his kingdom that which shall not be destroyed." And so, not only does Daniel foresee Sanat Kumara, the Ancient of Days, but also he sees the son of man (Jesus) manifest before him, as He (Jesus) is embraced into the Brotherhood of the Seven Rays. The Sacred texts tell us that Aramu Muru himself became the first Solar priest king of the Incas and was thereafter known among his adopted people as Manco Kapac. Ka-pac. This means “spiritually abundant “ or “ keeper of the Serpent Wisdom”. Interesting is that in the down line of these serpentine Priest- Kings and their Royal Lineages there seems to have denoted subtlety the connection to their serpentine wisdoms by including the K sound in their names, such as Kumara, Christ (pronounced Krist), Krishna, Kukulcan, Amarushka, K’ Cotal) The Solar Disk Following his coronation ceremonies in Peru, Manco Kapac took one of the power objects stored within the Temple of the Seven Rays, the great Solar Disc, and hung it within the main temple of the Incas, the Intiwasi, which was built in Cuzco, Peru. This Solar Disc had previously hung within a temple of the Brotherhood on Lemuria and was an important symbol of the re-establishment of the organization. By hanging it within the Intiwasi, Manco officially established the connection of the Kumara to the Solar Brotherhood of Peru. Later, after the Spanish invaded Peru, the Solar Disc was returned to the Temple of the Seven Rays for safekeeping where it remained until the Harmonic Convergence in 1987. Which although was not covered by the New York Times was a major world event, that included the participation of literally hundreds of thousands of People world wide. Amaru Mayo- The Holy Mother-Pacha Mamma It is said that in 1987 a ceremony took place at the ancient temple site where upon the Earthly throne of the Kumara, represented by the Great Solar Disk of Aramu. A young Native Woman was given the ancient scepter of the Aramu, signaling the shifting of energies back into the seat of the Goddess, Gaia, the Holy Mother, Pacha Mama, the Aramu Mayo, the Queen of Angels. This was also symbolic of the shifting of the planet through chaos of rebirth, back into balance of the Alpha and Omega. The serpentine energies of Pacha-Mama, and her daughters would once again regain their place of honor, and authority in the matrix of social awareness. The consciousness of HU-manity would then be able to once again open to the awareness of the Mother of us all, and the mother within us all. Today we see a lot of attention being played out in the final days by the Great Blind Patriarchy. All measures are taken to not discuss or allow to be discussed the emergence of the feminine ray, and the return of the Mother Goddess(Virgo) to political power as well as Spiritual power. Besides the revealing of the bigger picture in Jesus-Sananda’s life, and of his being here in the Americas, which comes along with the true understanding of the Solar Brotherhood; the matter of the Holy Mother may be the second most important issue that threatens the revealing of what is found at so many sites here in the Americas. For near on 2.500 years this war against the Goddess, the Holy Mother, has been ongoing. Presently, many await the ONE who will bring it forth and call the re-embodied Brotherhood and Sisterhood to Awaken and Unite for the Great Emergence of the Fifth Solar Cycle! The Inca await the return of the Aramu, while Mayans await the return of Quetzalcoatl, while many true believing Christians await the Second Coming of the Christ, Yeshua Ha Mashiakh - (Jesus the Messiah). The Spiritually Rich and very ancient Inca heritage, descendents of the gods, those who came from the stars, children of the Kamara, Aramu Muru, children of the Christos, Children of the Sun. It is also not a coincidence that the Prophecies of both the Maya, and the Inca are based upon the Venus Calendar! The being known as Aramu Muru, is attributed with establishing many sacred sites that have been rediscovered today throughout the Incan Empire, Manco Kapac and the Kapac Cuna, members of the Solar Brotherhood from Lemuria, built megalithic temple complexes throughout Peru. These sites and some of the ancient libraries they hold are being re-discovered as far north as the Rocky Mountains, and well into Canada. These sites according to the Incan and Mayans were once paces of interaction between the Children of Earth, and visiting relations from the Stars, as well as members of a Galactic Brotherhood who interacted with our ancestors here on Earth. We know today that the wisdom of these Solar Brotherhoods at least in part was passed down through the Royal lineages of Inca priest kings of Peru to other cultures here in the Americas who interacted with the ancient High Priests and Priestesses of the Aramu and their descendants. A particular branch of these Kumara became known as the Viracocha, who were the hybrid children of the Aramu. They were said to be very tall, perhaps twice the size of a human of the 21st century. Throughout their history, the emperors of the Viracocha were always associated with the serpent, and with possessing the knowledge of the Dragon Lords. Christos Founder Races Long before the creation of the Human genetic line, the 3 primary, biological manifest “Christos Founder Races” were created through the 3 Pre-matter Density-4 “Liquid Light Christos Field” planets of Dimensions 12, 11 and 10. These planets are: D-12 Aramatena, D-11 Aveyon and D-10 Vega. (Called the Cradle of Creation) The genetic codes and manifestation blueprints for every life form now manifested in our Time Matrix has emerged from the combining of the genetic templates of these 3 Primary Christos Founders Races of Density-4 and their various biological expressions. Guardian Alliance(GA) The GA represents a smaller, specialized group, and primary task force, within a greater Guardian Organization called the Inter-dimensional Associations of Free Worlds(IAFW). The GA is a co-operative organization through which an enormous variety of different interstellar, multidimensional and inter-time species and races work together to assist in the evolution of developing cultures throughout the multi-dimensional universe. Their mission is to protect and insure that species discover and fulfill their genetic plan of true spiritual enlightenment and multidimensional heritage as they were intended. Many members of the GA appear to be quite human, but they possess knowledge and abilities far beyond conventional human development.(All the Guardian races on Earth are considered Amenti Races) Some other members of the GA include: *The regal Lyran-Sirian Whites, an elder, pale-skinned hominid Sirian race frequently called the Founders. *The Aethien, large, white graceful beings of high spiritual development, which resembled upright preying mantises. *The Rhanthunkeana (referred by some as Rhantia), tall, thin light-emitting beings with translucent white skin, almond-shaped eyes of various hues and kinky white hair; skilled shape-shifters and highly advanced spiritually. *The Breneau, advanced beings from the highest dimensional worlds that appear as tall, luminescent figures with elongated heads and large eyes, when they physically manifest. *The Queventelliur. Large, longhaired apelike being of great intelligence and sensitivity, who are occasionally glimpsed on Earth as they monitor Earth’s environment for guardian purposes. *The Turaneusiams, tall, beautiful humans with elongated heads and skin/hair colors representing all those apparent on Earth plus some in pastel hues. The human lineage evolved out of the Turaneusiams, the Elder Race, primarily immortal. There are many other species involved with the Guardian Alliance, from various hybrids created through intermixing of these species, to the vast, formless sentient conscious entities who direct the Guardian Alliance, entities that exist beyond the scope of dimensionalization. The GA space-time location spans many different planetary, space, time and dimensional fields. Membership within the GA reaches from the matter-based galaxies and universes of the lower dimensions, to the unfathomable cosmic reality fields of pure consciousness that exist beyond the Metagalactic Core, free from dimensional structure. The GA and other pro-human Visitor groups are here to help us understand and successfully maneuver the challenges our planet will face during the coming years and they hope to lead us gently to a realization of our multi-dimensional heritage. They are also here to teach us to protect ourselves today from Intruder Visitor races that do not have our best interest at heart. Faced with the potential catastrophe of Draconian Legions waging war through our Time Matrix, the IAFW created a crisis intervention Task Force called the Guardian Alliance. Under the GA are 12 smaller “Signet Councils” that serve as Primary Guardians of each one of the Primary Star Gates in the Universal Templar Complex of our Time Matrix. The GA was formed as a TASK FORCE to increase security in our Time Matrix when the Fallen Angelic Legions created the Draconian race line to destroy the Oraphin-Angelic Human lineage and races of the Emerald Covenant. Specializes in propagation of the Emerald Covenant and serves as the governing body of over 10 million Emerald Covenant Star League Nations within the 4 Densities of matter in our Time Matrix. The GA is directed by the Yanas, Density-5 MC Eieyani Master Council of the Elohi-Elohim Emerald Order Breneau. Christos Founders Races and the IAFW. The GA is the administrative body of 12 GA Signet Councils. Each of the 12 GA Signet Councils is appointed by the Yanas and IAFW to serve as Primary Guardians of one of the 12 Universal Star Gates (SG's) in the Universal Templar Complex. Emerald Covenant Name given to the “Creation Contract” for the seeding of the life-field in our Time Matrix in the Pre-Matter (Liquid Light Christos Field) Density-4, dimensions 12, 11 and 10 of the “Christos Founder Races” (the primary biological manifest race before the creation of the Human genetic line) that was orchestrated through a cooperative agreement of intended peaceful co-evolution between the Yanas and the Density-5 Emerald, Gold and Amethyst Order Breneau Founders Races. Founder Races The 3 Breneau Collectives of Density-5, dimensions 13,14 and 15 created the first 3 manifest “Founder Races” in the Pre-matter Hydroplasmic “Cristos Liquid Light Field” of dimension 12, the entry point into densification of matter. Long before creation of the Human genetic line in our Time Matrix. These 3 Density-4 planets(Talked about below): D12 Aramatena, D-11 Aveyon and D-10 Vega, (the remainder of which appears as the star “Vega” in Density-1), and the Start Gates within them, are all located within the Lyran Star Constellation. This “Primal Triad of Creation” has thus become known as “The Cradle of Lyra”, the seeding point of life in our Time Matrix 950 billion Years ago. (Earth time translation) The genetic codes and manifestation blueprints for every life form now manifested in our Time Matrix has emerged from combining of the genetic code of the 3 Primary Christos Founders Races of Density-4 and their biological expressions. These 3 Primary Christos Founders Races were seeded from the Kee-Ra-ShA Primary Light Fields of dimensions 13, 14 and 15 into Pre-matter Density-4, dimensions 12, 11 and 10. This Christos Founders Races seeding took place trough the natural Star Gates of the Universal Templar Complex that open between dimensions in our Time Matrix. The continuous efforts of the Founders Races to restore peace and safety to this Time Matrix are a reflection of the responsibility for their creation. With the privilege of Free Will creation once given to the Founders Races by the Yanas, which set the life-field of out Time Matrix in motion 950 billion years ago, the Founders know that they are accountable for what occurs within this Time Matrix, and they realize that “they made the mess so it is their rightful responsibility to clean it up.” For this reason the Founders Races and Guardian Angelic Nations (see: Guardian Alliance) will continue with their crisis intervention efforts for however long it takes in terms of experiential “time.” The Founders Nations had not intended such chaos, nor had they anticipated that the polarity dramas within this Time Matrix could reach such extremes; extremes that threaten the structural integrity and well being of other life-systems far beyond our Time Matrix. Anuhazi Race The Elohei-Elohim Feline-hominid Cristos Founders Races (Also called the Anuhazi or Lyran-Sirian Whites) and the Feline-Aquatic Ape called Anyu. Created by The Emerald Order Breneau on a now destroyed Density-4 planet called Lyra-Aramatena, which housed Star Gate-12 of the Universal Templar Complex. Anuhazi Race(Also called Elohei-Elohim): One of the first 3 Breneau Collectives of Density-5, dimensions 13,14 and 15 created the first 3 manifest “Founder Races”. The Elohei-Elohim Feline-hominid Cristos Founders Races (Also called the Anuhazi or Lyran-Sirian Whites) and the Feline-Aquatic Ape called Anyu. Created by The Emerald Order Breneau on a now destroyed Density-4 planet called Lyra-Aramatena, which housed Star Gate-12 of the Universal Templar Complex. Cerez The Seraphei-Seraphin Avian-Insect-Reptile Christos Founder Races. (Also called Cerez or Bird People or Carians) Created by The Gold Order Breneau on the Density-4 planet called Lyra-Vega, which housed Star Gate-10 of the Universal Templar Complex. Bra-ha-Rama The Bra-Ha-Rama Cetacean-Aquatic Ape-Pegasus Christos Founder Races. Created by The Amethyst Order Breneau on a now destroyed Density-4 planet called Lyra-Aveyon, which housed Star Gate-11 of the Universal Templar Complex. Bra-ha-Rama: One of the first 3 “Founder Races” (created by the Breneau Collectives of Density-5, dimensions 13,14 and 15 ) manifested in the Pre-matter Hydroplasmic “Christos Liquid Light Field” of dimension 12, the entry point into densification of matter. Long before creation of the Human genetic line in our Time Matrix. The Amethyst Order Bra-Ha-Rama (sometimes referred as the Amethyst Order Ur) Maji DNA Template embodies the full spectrum of the Triadic Codes, the Fire Letters, corresponding to the second level of individualization from Source, the Triadic Level of the Energy Matrix.(They are legitimately considered Level-3 Ascended Masters.) Polaric DNA Coding allows an embodied being to run one-third of the Khundaray Primal Sound Currents (the Violet Flame Tones) through the physical body, when the Triadic DNA Codes are activated. Breneau or Rishi Breneau Orders, Solar Rishi or Meta-terrestrials. The 3 Primary Founders Race Collectives in our Time Matrix seeded as a life-wave into our 15-dimensional Time Matrix 950 billion years ago (Earth time translation), by the Eieyani of the Khundaray Primal Sound Fields. The Breneau Orders exists as eternal gestalts of consciousness in the form of spherical Ante-matter constructs of Thermoplastic Radiation within the 3 Primal Light Fields that form Density-5, dimensions 13,14 and 15 of our 15-dimensional Time Matrix. They represent our “ Universal Family of Consciousness,” through which all things manifest are indelibly connected to the Khundaray Primal Sound Fields, Yanas and Source through the energetic expression of the Kee-Ra-ShA Primal Light Fields. Each of the 3 Founder Races Breneau Orders represents a collective of consciousness seeded into time by one of the 3 Yanas Collectives from the Energy Matrix. The Emerald Order Breneau exist within the Blue-Eckatic Kee-Ra-ShA Light Field, and are representatives of the Emerald Order Grandeyanas collective. The Gold Order Breneau exist within the Pale-Gold-Polaric Kee-Ra-ShA Light Field, and are representatives of the Gold Order Wachayanas collective. The Amethyst Order Breneau exist within the Violet-Triadic Kee-Ra-ShA Light Field, and are representatives of the Amethyst Order Ramyanas collective. The 3 Breneau Order Founders Races are the eternal collectives of consciousness from, through, and within which the life-field seeded by the Yanas, manifest in space-time-matter expression. The Breneau Collectives are often referred as the “Rishi” or “Solar Rishi”, and sometimes as “Meta-terrestrials” Extra information *Xenplexians are more Amphibian then Reptilian *12 mega galaxies and the 12 rays *Sirius A spacecraft look like giant pearls and glow a violet-white colour.One of the Sirians planets is covered with ice and the sirians live inside this planet. This planet was pushed outside of its orbit by the nubilus ethereal beings. Sirius A beings are descendants from non-physical beings(xen energy ethereal beings) which are in hyperspace that has no linear time and space. *Sanat is said to be an incarnation of the Solar logos the Sun God Ra/Enki, the Sun God was said to use the "blood" of Tiamat to create the human race. This "blood" is actually energy and this refers to the creation of the ethereal beings(Elder race) which is the first root race of the human race(The creation of ethereal beings happened because the 12 galactic root races were created) and later on humans were genetically created by the Anunnaki, they were created by Ninhursag and Enki. Humans were later given the flame by Sanat(Who is an ethereal anunnaki) *The Saturn key can be accessed through the 1st crystal temple because the 1st crystal temple represents 1 which is the zero point and the Saturn key is the first energy released by the infinitum. *Xenplexians are always born as twins so when someone in the Cherubim family is born they are born with a twin. The member of the Cherubim family that carries the Omega gene was born with a twin, the embryo was separated into 2 parts so it was originally the same xenplexian-human hybrid but now it was a xenplexian which is the physical form of Ninhursag which would be female and a xenplexian-human hybrid which contains the Omega gene which would be male. (These two carry a code so they can control the collective consciousness) Enki and Sanat Enki created the human race, In Aztec culture To the Aztecs, Quetzalcoatl was, as his name indicates, a feathered serpent, a flying reptile (much like a dragon), who was a boundary-maker (and transgressor) between earth and sky. He was a creator deity having contributed essentially to the creation of Mankind, Enki is said to be a feathered serpent which shows that Quetzalcoatl is Enki. Sanat is an incarnation of the Solar Logos/Sun God and the Sun God is Ra/Enki, The Sun God Ra is the God of energy(One of the 12 Gods of creation). Sanat/Sons of Fire gave humans the flame(Soul) this is symbolic of the infinite creator/infinite God energy/Galactic source/Logos(Osiris) giving bodies connection to God-Source. (Yahweh/Enki/Osiris/Prometheus/Rama(Vishnu)/Quetzalcoatl) Other links between Enki and Sanat Kumara are: they both have dragon or snake manifestations, they were both the Lord of Wisdom for their respective cultures, and both had a name that was a variation of John, meaning "wisdom." Sanat Kumara's John name is Jnana, the Sanscrit for "Wisdom" and precursor to the English John, and one of Enki's names is Oannes, which is a version of Ioannes, the Greek version of John. Enki is currently recognized as synonymous with another John, the nature god and Roman Lord of Wisdom Janus. Seven rays The seven rays is an occult concept that has appeared in several religions and esoteric philosophies in both Western culture and in India since at least the sixth century BCE. Also they are known as gods or angels from different planets. Blavatsky wrote in the first book of The Secret Doctrine of an " analogy between the Aryan or Brahmanical and the Egyptian esotericism" and that the "seven rays of the Chaldean Heptakis or Iao, on the Gnostic stones" represent the seven large stars of the Egyptian "Great Bear" constellation, the seven elemental powers, and the Hindu "seven Rishis." She stated that the seven rays of the Vedic sun deity Vishnu represent the same concept as the "astral fluid or 'Light' of the Kabalists," and that the seven emanations of the lower seven sephiroth are the "primeval seven rays," and "will be found and recognized in every religion." In the third volume of the Secret Doctrine, published posthumously, Blavatsky described the "Seven Primeval Rays" as a group of celestial beings also known as "Gods" or "Angels" or "Powers". She stated that this symbolism was "adopted later on by the Christian Religion as the 'Seven Angels of the Presence.'" In Theosophy, the seven rays are said to be seven major types of Light-Substance (spirit/matter) (waves/particles) that compose the created universes. These are also believed to convey "Divine Qualities". The Order of the Seven Rays & Path of the Dragon Mystery School have existed since the dawn of humanity. Legend has it that they were founded by a Star Nation culture bearer known as Sanat Kumara or Karttikeya ("Son of the Pleiades") who arrived on Earth from the Seven Sisters, the headquarters of the Order of the Seven Rays in our part of the galaxy, with the secrets of human evolution. He taught developing humanity the alchemical practices through which a man or woman could achieve Godhood and realize their divinity. Through him they could achieve God-Realization, which is the final goal of human evolution. Satanic rituals and the dark matrix Globe chains are made up of 7 globes each one representing a planet, the illuminati uses the Saturn of our globe chain to worship Satan(Enlil) who is the ruler of the Draconian empire which are a reptilian race and some of these reptilians rule the planet earth through the illuminati. Saturn blood worship is used by the illuminati to worship Satan and it is a blood sacrifice which forms energy that these reptilians can use to shapeshift into a human form and this also feeds energy to the fallen Saturn which collects in the fallen universe AKA the Wesedrak matrix. Timelines Timelines: Within the creational mechanics of the holographic structure which manifests the Harmonic Universes there are two timelines per dimensional octave. So within our Harmonic Universe,(Universal Time Matrix ), making up the reality of 3D earth, within the three dimensions (1-3D), we have six timelines. When we energetically evolve and move up in octave, being initiated into higher frequencies, we are exposed to more dimensional octaves, therefore more potential timelines. Within these dimensions of future timelines are “stations of identity”, commonly called “soul”, “oversoul”, “higher self”, which comprise body parts or whole spiritual bodies of our forgotten selves. These are spiritual energetic bodies that hold our consciousness intelligence matrices, our mind matrices, that make up our spiritual identity, and of which we are designed to reclaim these spiritual-energetic pieces during these “timeline collapses” which transpire during the Ascension cycle. There are many timelines but there all apart of one big universal timeline which contains all of the universe. The timeline of the war in heaven took place over millions of years and happened in the 4th and higher dimensions and this timeline involved the nubilus ethereal beings trying to infultrait the human race to gain access to one of the 33 crystal planets to control existence, on earth in the 3rd dimension most of the events of this timeline took place around the time period of 450000-13000 years ago also parts of this timeline that involved the nubilus etherians infultrating were caused by the black empire which is all of the dark morpher/draconian empire in all moments in time united into one empire. HP Lovecraft's stories are actually based on the collective consciousnesses of alien races in one of these timelines, the Xenplexian collective consciousness is Yog sothoth. Cherubim family The Cherubim family are the rulers of the Xenplexian empire, most of the Cherubim family(On earth) have a tanned skin colour and they are located in 3 places which are Russia, Hungary(Hungary because the Hungarians are descendants of the Sumerians(most likely)) and the UK they are located around the crystal temples in these areas(the members of the family marry there second cousins). The Cherubim family formed the Grand Lodge of Xenplexa and they became warlords and became imperial guards for many empires and most of them became members of Governments and gained the land the crystal temples are on and much more land. Crystal temples, crystal planets and the tree of life The reason why earth is said to be flat and said to be on a pillar in the bible is because in the 4th dimension the 3rd dimension is flat(like the second dimension) so the earth is flat in the 4th dimension(This is what the creator of spirit science said) and it is on one of the 33 pillars(Because its one of the 33 crystal planets) which correspond to the tree of life of this 3rd vibrational dimension in the cosmic tree of life also the planet's 33 crystal temples correspond to 33 pillars that hold up earth so there are 33 pillars in one big pillar. Category:Blog posts Category:Dark morpher/draconian empire Category:Galactic Federation of Light Category:Xenplexian empire Category:Anunnaki empire Category:Martian empire Category:History/Information Category:Human empire Category:Orion empire